Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is usually seen on Angel Island being guardian of the Master Emerald. And unlike Sonic, he doesn't chuckle. He previously fought Donkey Kong in the 51st episode of Death Battle, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. He also fought Wario in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Applejack VS Knuckles the Echidna * Bergamo, Lavenda and Basil vs Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Bowser VS Knuckles The Echidna *Broly vs Knuckles the Echidna *Crunch Bandicoot vs Knuckles *Scrooge McDuck vs Knuckles *Jotaro Kujo vs Knuckles the Echidna *Knuckles vs. Asura *Knuckles vs Blastoise *Knuckles vs Garnet *Knuckles vs Guts Man *Knuckles vs Hitmonchan *Knuckles vs Hong Melling *Knuckles Vs Impa *Knuckles VS Poliwrath *Knuckles vs Recoome *Knuckles VS Renji *Knuckles vs Rodan *Knuckles VS Sailor Mars *Knuckles vs Saitama *Knuckles vs Shadow *Knuckles the Echidna VS Blanka *Knuckles the Echidna vs Donald Duck *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Kyoko Sakura *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Proto Man *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Toph Beifong *Knuckles the Echidna vs Yang Xiao Long *Knuckles the Echidna vs Zitz *Knuckles vs Goku *Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles *Meta Knight vs Knuckles the Echidna *Mr. Incredible vs Knuckles *Raphael vs Knuckles *Sakura Haruno vs Knuckles the Echinda *Tails VS Knuckles *Team Sonic Boom vs The Cheetahmen *Tifa Lockhart VS Knuckles *Undyne vs Knuckles *Percedal (Wakfu) Vs Knuckles The Echidna *Team Sonic Boom Battle Royale With Sonic * Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles With Sonic and Tails * Bergamo, Lavenda and Basil vs Sonic, Tails and Knuckles * Team Sonic vs Battletoads (By Tonipelimies) 'Completed Death Battles' *'Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom' *'Dante vs Knuckles ' *'Freddy Krueger vs Knuckles ' *'Knuckles vs Hulk' *'Mario VS Knuckles' *'Knuckles the Echidna vs Lynn Loud' *'Knuckles VS Wolverine' *'Knuckles the Echidna vs. Donkey Kong' (Fanon Version) *'Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet' (Two Versions) *'Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ken Masters' *'Knuckles the Echidna VS Yoshi' *'Luigi VS Knuckles the Echidna ' *'Piccolo vs Knuckles ' *'Proto Man vs Knuckles the Echidna' *'Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royal ' *'Team Sonic VS Team Lilac ' *'Terrafin vs Knuckles the Echidna' *'The Thing VS Knuckles' *'Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna ' (Two Versions) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' Please note that this record includes Knuckles' official Death Battle result by ScrewAttack *Wins: 11 *Losses: 8 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) * Inuyasha * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Shovel Knight * Wonder Woman (DC) History The sole Echidna on Earth, Knuckles is the protector of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He rarely leaves the island unless something big happens to the emerald or somewhere else. He first met Dr. Eggman, and was told by him that Sonic was after the Master Emerald, and he needed his help. Not knowing that this was a lie, Knuckles fought against Sonic, but was soon able to realize his mistake and turned his attention to Eggman and helped defeat him. Knuckles would later become a strong ally to Sonic and his friends in later adventures. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 16 *Height: 3'7"/110 cm *Weight: 88 lbs/40 kg *Sole survivor of the Echidna race *Actually does have spikes on his knuckles *Doesn't chuckle *According to a recent redesign, evidently skips leg day Powers & Abilities *Super strength *Can expertly tunnel through the ground *Gliding **Does this by catching air under his dreadlocks *Limited pyrokinesis and geokinesis **Punches can leave trail of explosions or shoot flaming rocks out of the ground *Apparently can breathe in space Feats *Can go toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog in combat *Outruns machine gun fire *Smashes through boulders effortlessly *Punches the ground with such force that it triggers volcanic eruptions *Runs so fast that he crumbles the ground beneath him *Defeated Super Mecha Sonic Weaknesses & Stupidity *By far the stupidest of his friends *Illiterate *Falls for Eggman's deceptions time and time again *Jumps into fights without much in a way of strategy *Possesses a huge ego Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Height: 3'7" *Weight: 88 lbs. | 40kg *Age: 16 *Species: Echidna *Hypersonic Speed and Strength *Decedent of the Brotherhood of Guardians; a tribe of Echidnas that protect the Chaos Emeralds *Knuckle spikes and Chaos Emerald abilities are due to his father's genetic experimentation that mutated him (Archie Canon) *Married to Julie-Su and Father of Jani-Ca/Lara-Su (Dark Mobius Future Canon) *Doesn't Chuckle Attacks And Techniques *Climb *Glide *Dig and Ground Shaker (Digs into the ground) *Martial Arts *Double Punch *Spin Attack, Jump Dash and Spin Dash *Uppercut *Thunder Arrow Spiral Attack *Spiral Upper *Screwdriver (A screwdriver Punch) *Quake Punch (May stun the foe) *Punch Attack (Combo Punches) *Chao Attack (Sends a homing Chao), Homing Attack (The user homes straight into the foe) *Drill Claw (Needs to be in mid-air) *Guard (Prevents from damage) Boost Mode *Speed increases very highly Super Form *Glows Pink *Flight *Power Increase *Can Climb and Glide Faster *Requires seven Chaos Emeralds Hyper Form *More Powerful than Super Form *Requires seven Super Emeralds Monkey Destruction Switch *When pressed: destroys any nearby monkeys https://youtu.be/Lmy-jIZbltY?t=8m51s Feats *Manages to knock the seven Chaos Emeralds off Sonic The Hedgehog while Sonic was in Super form (yes this is for real) *Can go toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog in combat *Outruns machine gun fire *Smashes through boulders effortlessly *Punches the ground with such force that it triggers volcanic eruptions *Runs so fast that he crumbles the ground beneath him *Crumbles a large asteroid with a single punch *Defeated Super Mecha Sonic, King Boom Boo, Chaos, Rouge the Bat, Yellow Zelkova, Heavy King and Zavok. *Skilled Rapper with songs including; Pumpkin Hill, Aquatic Mine and Unknown from M.E. **Unlike Sonic he don't chuckle. Faults *Few defensive abilities: a Glass Cannon *Prefers close combat; few long-ranged abilities *Can only glide; does not possess true flight *Failed to protect the Master Emerald; multiple times (although he does manage to take it back eventually) *By far the stupidest of his friends (other than Big the Cat **Illiterate **Falls for Eggman's deceptions time and time again **Jumps into fights without much in a way of strategy **Possesses a huge ego Gallery Knuckles.png|Knuckles as he appears in Sonic Adventure 2 Hyper_Knuckles_Archie.png|Hyper Knuckles Knuckles_9.png|Knuckles in Sonic X Sonic_Boom_Knuckles_2.png|Knuckles's counterpart in Sonic Boom Knucklessupershield.png|Super Knuckles Chaos_Knuckles_profile.png|Chaos Knuckles Trivia * Lego Knuckles can remove his oversized fists; implying that they are just boxing gloves. https://youtu.be/xfe3np3SWtM?t=5s * Knuckles the Echidna is the 6th Sonic character to get into Death Battle. The first five were Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower. * Knuckles is the third Sega character to fight a Nintendo character. * Unlike Sonic and Tails who won before, Knuckles lost in his battle against Donkey Kong, making him the first Sonic character to lose to a Mario character. ** As well as the first Sega character to lose to a Nintendo character, followed by Shadow the Hedgehog. * Knuckles is the third Sonic character to lose a Death Battle, the first two being Shadow & Eggman (although Metal Sonic was crowned the winner of Eggman VS Wily). Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Boxers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Sonic characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Claw Users